Big Brother France's Present
by Starlit Hero
Summary: It's the fourth of July America's Birthday and America's not keen on letting the others forget. But does America push England too far? How will France save the relationships of the troubled nations? Will he succeed in saving their relationships? slash


**Big Brother France's Present**

Chapter 1: America's version  
"Hey guys! Guess what day it is?" I was so excited I almost screamed at them.  
"July 4th." England was mad I bet it's because this was the day that I won independence!  
"No need to hate the silly Yankee mon petit chaton!" France was his usual bubble self … though I'm not sure that's a good thing.  
"If you make one more sexual reference about me I will kill you, you French git!" England was pushing his eyebrows together, it's bad enough that when we went to the zoo that one time one of the children accused him of stealing some caterpillars and putting them on his face.  
"Don't fight aru!" China finally said something.  
"Is there someone missing?" Russia always seemed cute without his aurora … damn commie!  
"How many of us are there 'cause I'm not saying what is so special about this day if someone is missing!" I suppose that wasn't the best of things to say in this situation.  
"Shut up! Tell us what is so special about this you bloody git!" England was pouting. I hate it when he pouts he looks better when he smiles! Wait what am I thinking!  
"Well today's my birthday!" I told everyone giving them the kicked puppy look.  
"Well mon petit frère what gifts did your boss give you?" France seemed to be getting closer to England … again!  
"Can we get back to the allies meeting please?" England seemed irritated.  
"No there definitely is someone missing!" Russia was asserting himself, no choice but to listen to that commie bastard!  
"Who is it then?" I tried to hide hatred like he does but I failed!  
"No need to hate me, and I think it's that cute little bear? What was its name?" Russia clearly forgot about his owner!  
"Oh you mean Kumajiro, that's Canada's bear so that must mean that Canada is missing, right?"  
"Oh très bon Yankee, I of course noticed before as someone with 'air almost as sexy as mine can't go unnoticed for to long!"  
Suddenly the door burst open and it was Canada and Kumajiro with a present!  
"Sorry I'm late guys I was getting America a present!" As he said that he handed me a gift "Happy birthday brother." He was whispering again!  
"Thanks dude!" I looked at the box he gave me, after a few seconds of though I put it on the table, "I'll open it later!"  
"Now everyone's here can we start now!"  
"England why are you so mad?" I think that was the wrong question to ask as soon as I said that he got mad!  
"I hate this day of the year for just one reason!" He was raising his voice I know that he wouldn't raise his voice as he told me that 'he was a gentlemen and gentlemen do not raise their voice … ever!'  
"A-are you mad, England?" I was worried he seemed to be really red in the face.  
"Y-you just don't ever get how I feel do you? You never seem to get it!" England was in a tear I've only seen him cry once and that was when I became independent. He was yelling as well!  
"England what's wrong?" He was sat in his chair with his head in his hands, this is so … so unlike him!  
"You never get how I feel ever!" With that said England jumped out of his chair and ran out the room with tear falling behind him! Damn that is the smartest thing I have ever thought.  
"Oh mon petit chaton seems to in a very bad mood today … Wait what did he say?"  
"He said that America never got how he felt aru!"  
"Aw that's not a good way to hate, so America what do you make of what England said? And if you don't get it you could always become one with me and I'd tell you! Da?" That stupid commie thinks I'll be converted that easily!  
"I don't know what he meant one bit?" Why does this have to happen on my birthday … and to me!  
"America it's not that hard to get what he meant! Right?" I think Canada just said something but I couldn't hear it best just to leave it!  
"Oh does mon petit frère not know what mon petit chaton meant?" France looked so … pleased for some reason "Well seeing as I'm not going to waste anymore of my money on a stupid Yankee like you! So I will tell you! Oui?"  
"Shut your dumbass face and tell me!" I shouldn't be mad on my birthday!  
"Well I believe that mon petit chat-"  
"Would you stop calling him that?"  
"Ohonhon feisty are we? Fine! I think that Angleterre aime l'Amèrique!"  
"What does that even mean?"  
"Oh yes I forgot you're a stupid Yankee American it means I think that Angleterre loves America!"  
"No! No you're wrong h-he's like a brother to me! There's no way!"  
"Oh mon petit frère have you not seen the way that mon petit chaton looks at you!" France has pushed it! He's lying! There's just no way that England feels that way!  
"America are you okay brothe-" Canada was cut off  
"Who are you?" I wondered when he was gonna say something!  
"Not now Kumashitsuji!" What has happened to Canada I've never seen him act like this!  
"So mon petit frère how do you feel about Angleterre?" Huh? What did he just say? I don't know I wasn't concentrating? Oh that's right he wants to know how I feel about England! That's a good question, how do I feel about him? Could I go a day without him? I have before … I fought him on the battle field! But it hurts to call him just a friend! I don't know how I feel! But I do know I don't want him out of my life … ever!  
"Hey France I-I really don't want England to hate me … ever it hurts to call him just a friend and I love it when he smiles! What does that mean?" I'm worried about England!  
"Oh you silly Yankee you don't even know that! That is just like Italy with Germany and Romano with Spain!"  
"Why are you bringing them up?" I really need to learn to be more patient "When I'm asking you a question about how I feel not them!"  
"Ohonhon impatient to find out are we? Ha well I believe that mon petit frère is in amour!" He was speaking to me but also glaring at Russia and China who were edging closer to each other?  
"Would you stop with the French right now?" That's when I realised! I realised that I love England!  
I covered my mouth with my hand and hoped that the others couldn't see me blushing! I probably was as red as a tomato! Then I remembered England! He was probably long gone by now but I might as well try and run after him! I ran to the door and yanked it open with all my might and yelled running after England.

After minutes of running I ran into Poland and Lithuania.  
"Hey guys, have you seen England around here?" All three of us stopped I tried to hide the fact that they were together so I looked to the floor and saw them holding hands! What but I wouldn't of seen them as a couple?  
"Oh yeah, he like totally cam by here not to long ago!" Poland was clearly aware I saw them holding hands as he was now blushing.  
"Yeah he was yelling not now Flying Mint Bunny and looking behind him. There was nothing behind him though." Lithuania was blushing a whole lot more than Poland!  
"Heh that's just like him!" I realised I was smiling way too much but I didn't care "So which way did he go?"  
"Oh he like totally said he was going to urm where was it Lite where was it?"  
"He said he was going somewhere no one will think to look for him!"  
"Aw like totally thanks Lite!"  
"Thanks you two see you at the world conference!" I new where he was he done this when I was little! He went to the docks. He went there because that's where he felt most at home … where he had the best memories and because urm I forgot what else he said.  
I ran the wind blowing through my hair. All I can think of is his bright green eyes they're way brighter then anyone else's eye's I've ever seen! I heard the sound of my footprints get louder as if they were on wood I brought back my concentration.  
"Iggy! You're okay! I missed you so much!" I couldn't stop myself from running. Then I saw the figure through the fog turn I saw his big beautiful caterpillar eyebrows and his green eyes filled with tears. I knew my eyes were filled with the same amount of tears I leapt and successfully landed in front of him on my knees. I threw my arms around him and whispered in his ear  
"It's okay Iggy I understand how you feel now!" As I said that he flinched in the same tone he replied  
"America h-happy birthday!" I could tell he had a present for me in his hands but I didn't care as he wasn't stopping me from hugging him!  
"Didn't you hear me? I know how you feel! I know you love me!" England flinched again but this time because it had started raining really heavily.  
"A-America d-do you l-love me t-too?" He was stuttering I couldn't blame him he was drenched!  
"Yeah I do love you to Iggy!" He flinched at the name. I remembered he hated that name but then the weirdest thing happened he put his arms around me and buried his head into my shoulder.  
I never wanted this to end but I knew that Iggy would get sick if we didn't go inside.  
"Hey Ig-England can you walk?" He seemed to sigh when I asked and not a good sigh a bad one! "Okay I'll carry you! Do you want to stay at a hotel?"  
England had lifted his head and moved his arms. I felt a warm hand on each side of my face and England's forehead touch mine. I felt his breath (wow that thought sounds so perverted). I looked to the floor and saw the box that he had got me when I looked up all I saw was England's beautiful bright green eyes and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in hoping he would do the same and he did. We kissed! I have never been so happy in my life! When we stopped kissing I lowered my arms to get the box which England had got me.  
"This is actually the first gift I've opened today, did you know?" England was blushing and smiling I was doing the same I could feel it! "You better not of set the bar too high!" I already had everything I wanted I figured out how I actually felt and I got England.  
I nervously opened the box to find a golden dog tag with 'I've always loved you Alfred!' engraved on one side when I turned it over I saw that it said 'lots of love Arthur'. I jumped at him once again for another hug when I done that I realised that he was shaking. So I stood up and picked England up in my arms. And I carried him to closest hotel. The rain had gotten lighter by then and England fell asleep he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I looked to the road ahead and saw a familiar nation.  
"Hey America, how un-awesome of you to be carrying around that fuzzy browed freak!" Oh great now I'll have to deal with this loser!

**R&R please**


End file.
